


A One Fangirl Army

by Shanieomaniac



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A World Without Coronavirus, Based on a Dream, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Original Character(s), Vince is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanieomaniac/pseuds/Shanieomaniac
Summary: After an unfortunate incident involving Jeff Hardy, the fans turn on him, demanding Sami Zayn. But Vince is a jerk and no such allowances are made.Someone has to stand up to the madman, and one fangirl isn't about to let little things like rules and barricades stop her from doing so.Part of the Adventures in Dreamland line of stories.





	A One Fangirl Army

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of my miserable dream stories. I have no idea why I'm posting this, but at least this one is Kayfabe Compliant and in character (more or less). Just a short fic, if you read it, thanks for humoring me. I know these are bad but they're more like therapy than serious works. Chelsea in this dream is the POV I was dreaming from, btw. Most of my dreams are first person, hence they all contain OFCs.
> 
> Based on a dream from September 2nd, 2020. Takes place in a world where there are still fans in the arena and the show is still on the road, plus some other differences.

The crowd’s roar turned to hushed tones the instant contact was made.

Jeff Hardy, the Charismatic Enigma and Intercontinental Champion, had gone to the top rope to dive onto his opponent, Andrade, when Zelina Vega had tried to push her client out of the way. What happened, despite its accidental nature, was horrific as Jeff’s foot caught Zelina in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

The crowd fell silent immediately, then started booing in anger.

The match was stopped by the ref, and the officials rushed out. Jeff looked positively crushed by the turn of events, a sentiment overshadowed only by the concern on Andrade’s face and as Zelina was carried into the back. Andrade followed solemnly while Jeff remained behind, watching them leave, before eventually heading to the back himself.

Meanwhile, in the ringside section, a young aspiring actress of 22 named Chelsea Parker was sitting looking on with concern.

Ringside tickets to Smackdown were something that didn’t happen every day for her. It was rare enough when the show came to Canada, and when it did, she usually could only afford nosebleed. But these tickets had been a birthday present and as she stood on the TV side, a white Shane-O-Mac jersey proudly worn with his old logo emblazoned across her chest, she quietly waited for the show to restart.

As it did, there was a segment on the Titantron. Jeff, still worried about Zelina, was asking an official about her condition. However, he was interrupted by Shayna Baszler and Nia Jax, the Women’s Tag Champions who were clearly both furious over the incident.

“Wow, Jeff. Look at you, beating up Zelina like that. Great job,” Shayna remarked snidely. “Kicking women around is a surefire way to get to the top. Hey, if you’re so determined for greatness, why don’t you face a true force of greatness? You, against Nia and me. You want to kick women around? Start with us.”

“Look,” he tried to explain, “that was an accident. I would never attack a lady! I just didn’t notice her...”

“Notice this!” Nia shouted as she moved past Shayna and threw a punch right at Jeff’s jaw. He went down, and Nia and Shayna jumped on him. The officials broke it up quickly, and Jeff was left watching as Nia and Shayna went on their way, his right hand holding his now-sore jaw.

The show continued.

Up next was a non-title match between Heavy Machinery and Cesaro and Shinsuke Nakamura, the tag champions. Chelsea watched the match, happily cheering for Heavy Machinery, but secretly she hoped that her fellow Canadian Sami Zayn would make an appearance. Shane McMahon may have been her favorite, but Sami was her sunshine and a close second. Of course, he didn’t appear, and when Otis won the match with the caterpillar, the crowd roared and Cesaro and Shinsuke staggered to the back clutching their titles.

There was another break.

When the show continued, Jeff Hardy was reintroduced, with the announcement that “the following is an intergender handicapped match.” It seemed as Chelsea figured, that the match had been made official. Jeff was brought out first, with Nia and Shayna coming out together second.

When all parties were in the ring, the bell was rung, and the match began. Jeff, still determined to stick to his morals, tried to throw up his hands in defense, but was quickly taken down by the two larger women. They pounded on him until his hand forced, he began to fight back. As he did, the crowd booed him ferociously. If there was ever an inkling of a heel Jeff Hardy, it had finally struck.

And then, something happened. The crowd began chanting for Sami Zayn.

They began to chant his name, starting innocently enough, but then it began to grow until every person in that arena was bellowing his name. It was clearly distracting to the competitors, to say the least. Louder and louder it got and when Jeff Hardy eventually won the match via Swanton Bomb on Shayna, the roof was about ready to fly off.

Jeff’s bitter victory was barely shown as the show cut once more to commercial. But the screaming didn’t stop. The fans were about to riot if they didn’t get Sami and as the show was still on commercial, Vince McMahon himself emerged from the Gorilla position to try and calm the people down.

As he got in the ring, the people quieted enough to hear him speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe,” Vince began calmly. “I regret to inform you that the man you are asking for is not here tonight. He’s been barred from the building until his fraudulent campaign in claiming the Intercontinental title comes to an end. This course of action was not taken lightly, and - “

Anything else Vince was saying was lost behind the deafening boos of the people. The boos started as just that – boos. Then, they turned into an asshole chant the likes of which had never been heard before in those parts. Vince was getting agitated. He tried to speak, only to be drowned out. Eventually, he started screaming himself.

“You miserable people! You have no respect for authority! I’m the boss! Sami Zayn thinks he can pressure this company into action, well I’ve had enough! From this moment on, Sami Zayn will be indefinitely suspended! Is that what you people want?? Does that make you happy!?! You’re all so brave out there in your seats, not one of you would have the balls to face me in this ring and voice your concerns one on one! I CHALLENGE ANY OF YOU TO TRY!!!”

As a member of the screaming horde, Chelsea had heard enough. For years, she’d heard stories of how Vince McMahon ruled the company with a tyrannical fist; of how he held people back, good talented people, and played blatant favorites, shoving unwanted talent down the fan’s throats. She’d heard time and time again about how even his own family, including her beloved Shane couldn’t talk sense into him and he didn’t care what was best for business, only catering to an audience of one – himself.

She’d had and heard enough. Bounding over the barricade like a one fangirl army, she slid into the ring and jumped to her feet in front of the WWE Owner. It was less than a second later when Security was in the ring as well, grabbing her from behind, but Vince motioned for them to stop.

The crowd, ready to destroy Vince a moment before, was suddenly quiet, their cries silenced at this turn of events. On the mic, Vince addressed the young woman.

“Well,” he said, his usual bolster not diminished by this turn of events, “what do we have here? A fan. Someone who thinks she’s special. And, is that my miserable son’s merchandise you’re wearing? Who the HELL do you think you are, barging into my ring like this??”

Vince was livid, but in a move that even he couldn’t have predicted, Chelsea ripped her arm free of security and pulled the mic towards herself so quickly that Mr. McMahon didn’t have time to react.

“I’m the one who’s taking a stand against the tyrant who’s been running this company into the ground!” she growled. Chelsea was not a petite woman, being bulky and quite muscular for someone of her age and gender, and her point was made clear immediately. Someone had to tell the story straight to the boss, and it was going to be her.

Vince stood shocked, as did the security guards. The CEO made no motion for the guards to grab her again, and without backing down, Chelsea continued speaking.

“This company has been run on the whims of a madman for too long. I don’t care if I am banned, McMahon, someone has to tell you to your face that, if you have any hopes for this company to continue into the future, it will be without your crotchety, fickle, contemptible ass! You want the WWE to be ‘Then, Now, Forever?’ STEP DOWN AND STEP OFF.”

For a moment, Vince looked like he was going to deck the woman. Then, tearing the microphone out from Chelsea’s hands and shouted for the guards to take her away.

“TAKE HER- TAKE HER AWAY, GET HER OUT OF MY RING!!! NEVER COME BACK TO SMACKDOWN AGAIN!” he snarled. With far more muscle than was necessary, the guards dragged her from the ring. She wasn’t resisting, but then it was about setting an example through a show of force and Chelsea was wrestled out of the viewing area and into the back.

As she was, she heard the roar of the crowd. They were cheering for her. What she had said had struck a nerve, and the crowd loved it. She heard Vince, still in the ring, telling the people to shut up, but the sound faded fast as she left the arena area.

Looking around, she wasn’t sure where the guards were taking her, but she suspected it was somewhere in the direction of outside. But their wrenching of her arms was beginning to hurt her and she still wasn’t resisting, why were they insistent on manhandling her?

“Guys,” she grumbled, “I’m not resisting, you can tone it down a notch. Cut with the dragging!”

They didn’t listen.

She’d been dragged a good two minutes before she heard a new voice approach, with footsteps jogging up behind her.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there fellas. Calm down a sec...”

Chelsea’s blood froze for a moment. She knew that voice. Facing down Vince was easy; rage was a hell of a drug. But nothing could prepare her for coming face to face with the man who had just moved to intercept her “escort”.

It was Shane McMahon.

The men holding her stopped in their tracks but didn’t let go. Chelsea looked toward them to gauge their reactions, but they had been trained not to show any. Meanwhile, she did her best to hide her own emotions which were equal parts stunned, confused, and gobsmacked.

“Guys,” Shane said, continuing. “it’s ok. I invited her. She’s with me, you can let her go now.”

Chelsea’s confusion turned to shock, but she maintained her poker face. A glimmer of hope flared up in her soul. Was Shane... coming to her defense?

The goon squad looked skeptical, but Shane maintained his stance, his hands held up in front of him as though to diffuse the situation.

“I mean it,” he continued, “She’s fine. She’s supposed to be here.”

At this, the guards seemed slightly convinced, but only slightly. One man, who was a bit bigger than the others, spoke up.

“Your dad gave us strict instructions to - “

Shane cut him off.

“I know what Vince said, and I don’t care. I will take full responsibility for her and her actions. Let her go.”

Chelsea felt the grip on her arms tighten, as though the guards were anticipating a fight. Shane’s jaw clenched. He was serious, and Chelsea drew in a sharp breath. His defensive stance had faded, and he was now fully squared up, ready to throw hands with a group of men who could very easily take him out. Then again, being the underdog had never stopped him before, and she doubted it would now.

Instead, he just dropped his voice, his intensity and intent clear.

“Let. Her. Go,” he demanded.

There was a moment when Chelsea was sure shit would go down before, without a word, her arms were released from behind her. She was almost afraid to move though and stayed where she was as the security contingent relaxed, as did Shane, a smile spreading across his previously stern face.

“Thanks, boys,” Shane said, “I’ll take it from here.”

He waved a hand out in front of Chelsea as if to beckon her onward.

“Shall we?”

Chelsea nodded. She was still halfway holding her breath but threw herself into the façade and donned a look of understanding. Somewhere in her mind, she thanked her parents for encouraging her to pursue her dreams in theater. Those years of training were certainly helping. Stepping away from the thugs, she headed in the direction Shane had indicated, with Shane following soon after. She didn’t know where she was supposed to be going but she pretended she did and headed deeper into the backstage area... well, at least she hoped that was where she was heading, she’d never been backstage before.

After they’d walked some distance away, she found herself in a secluded service area. There was nobody around, and she wondered if this was a place she should be.

Shane spoke up behind her.

“We should be good here,” he told her. She stopped walking and turned to face him. He was standing there with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

“Nice shirt,” he remarked. Chelsea felt her cheeks flush.

“Yeah, well, I figured if I’m gonna sit at ringside, better wear the merch,” she told him sheepishly. Her bravado and gusto that had kept her resolve strong in the ring had faded in the presence of her fave, leaving her almost shy in comparison.

“I like it,” he said, “I like it and oh my GOD do you have balls!”

The tonal shift at the end of the statement threw Chelsea. Was he praising her for her actions? She was certain that encroaching on the ring was cause for a permanent lifetime ban, not praise from the son of the owner she’d just told off.

“No, really,” he continued, “You’re not small by any stretch, but for a fan, I gotta say brass ones.”

Chelsea chuckled a bit, her mind easing into the situation.

“It’s the shirt,” she joked, “it gives me courage.”

There was a twinkle in Shane’s eye as he responded. “Courage comes from within, not a jersey. Trust me, I’ve worn enough of those to know.”

Chelsea smiled. There might be something to that, she decided.

“Point is,” he continued, “I could use someone like you on my team. How’d you like a job?”

Chelsea’s eyes went wide. A job? Shane McMahon was offering her a job??

“But- I mean-” she stammered before pausing to gather her thoughts before replying further.

“I’m fairly certain I just got banned for life by Vince,” she told him, “how am I supposed to have a job here now?”

“You got banned from Smackdown. He said nothing about RAW, and certainly nothing about RAW Underground. You were completely fearless back there, Vinny Mac himself, staring you down in the ring? You didn’t even flinch. That’s exactly the kind of guts I’m looking for in RAW Underground.”

Understanding washed over the young woman and, frankly, the idea seemed brilliant to her, except...

“You know, I’m not really the fighting type, I’m more theater than MMA, although I do work out. If you want me as a competitor, I fear I’ll come up short. Unless you’re bringing back the dancers. Oh crap, you don’t want me as a dancer, do you? Nobody is gonna want to see that.”

Shane shook his head. “No, no, of course not,” he responded. “Actually, I’m in the market for an assistant. Someone to help keep track of the paperwork and logistics of the club, maybe make an appearance now and then. Also, someone who isn’t afraid to put her foot down when men twice her size try to push her around. Think you’re up to the task? What do you say, you in?”

Chelsea grinned. “I’m in,” she told him. “Although...”

She looked down at the Shane jersey she was wearing, and asked, “Do I have to wear this shirt every time I’m on TV?”

Shane laughed. “Only if you want to. Come on, let’s get you out of here and into a contract before Vince gets a hold of you again.”

“Good idea, and Shane? Thanks.”

“No problem. You’re not the only one who’s gone off on him like that, and he is only getting worse with handling criticism as time passes. Trust me on that one, I know.”

Chelsea sighed in resignment and her shoulders slumped a bit. Of course, Shane would know, he’d probably given Vince that spiel several times by then.

Shane must have seen her distress, as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her away.

“Come on. We’ll get the paperwork done back at the hotel. I think you’re gonna love it on RAW, Miss...”

He stopped mid-sentence and mid-step.

“You know, I never did get your name,” he said.

“Chelsea,” she revealed, “Chelsea Parker.”

“Well, Miss Parker, welcome to the WWE and RAW Underground families. I think you'll do fine here.”

And with that, Shane led Chelsea away, out of the arena, and toward a new chapter in her life.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the only real differences between this account and the dream itself is 1. The intergender match was actually a fatal 4 way between Shayna, Nia, Tamina, and Jeff for the IC Title and 2. I was very petite in the dream and was wearing my original 2003 Shane O Mac jersey, not one of the WM32 ones. The rest of this is straight from the dream.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
